


We're basically married.

by Savvy_Bean



Category: One Piece
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, if you can call two gay pirates floating in the middle of the ocean domestic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-06
Updated: 2020-03-06
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23035531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Savvy_Bean/pseuds/Savvy_Bean
Summary: No words could describe how he felt for Luffy. A simple I love you? It was much too impersonal. How could their spoken language not have a single phase to encompass his feelings? Not that the doctor was ever good with feelings to begin with, but he was sure the common tongue had failed him spectacularly.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 5
Kudos: 211





	We're basically married.

**Author's Note:**

> *casually submits this oneshot that is the only thing I've been able to write since November bc im depressed trash*
> 
> Drifting Away by Khai Dreams is the only reason I wrote this don't @ me i love his voice.

He wanted to tell him how much he loved him but the words caught in his throat. 

Law wanted to express his love for the strawhat captain, in actions, words, something...

Nothing on the four seas could hold a candle to radiant beauty that was the shorter captain currently giggling up a storm against his side. The younger man snorting obnoxiously at his own joke as he animatedly explained something inconsequential. The two captains winding down from a long party that lasted well into the early morning upon their reunion, the sun beyond them nearly cresting over the skyline as the Sunny rocked gently along the current, driving its passengers to a new day.

Law could hardly focus, he wanted to say those simple words "I love you" but they didn't convey the complexity of his feelings, of his memories and emotions. How could something as simple as "I love you" ever encompass the way Luffy made him feel, how the young captain had changed his life entirely? I love you didn't explain how he owed his every breath to the chipper boy, it didn't convey the debt he held, nor the overwhelming sense of longing he felt whenever those caramel eyes met his own, the tingle his touch left hours after they parted nor the cavity in his chest at their separation.

No words could describe how he felt for Luffy. A simple I love you? It was much too impersonal. How could their spoken language not have a single phase to encompass his feelings? Not that the doctor was ever good with feelings to begin with, but he was sure the common tongue had failed him spectacularly. 

He pondered in his native tongue often, digging around his vast vocabulary in both common and northern dialects for something that came even close to his feelings to no avail. Even the strange and proper speech of celestial dragons that Cora used on rare occasions gave little in his aid. He’d even delved into old translation guides from his younger days, combing them over trying to discern just what exactly he felt. The closest he ever came to understanding himself was when he found himself somewhere between ludus and pragma. Yet it only made his frustrations worse.

Nothing would ever be enough to express how devoted he was, how much he admired Luffy, how his heart felt like it would split his ribs and leap from his chest whenever he was around the sunny brunette, nor how much he owed the man for giving him a new lease on life. He was positive now that no one in the world had yet to experience just what it is his mind screamed every time Luffy manages to worm his way into his head. 

No, nothing would ever be good enough. So Law settled, he settled for a simple ‘Thank you’ and that was enough for now. 

It was enough to feel the soft slide of their fingers against one another and to hear the content sigh from the younger man as he placed his head on Law's shoulder. It was enough to feel that small bit of peace as they gently rocked together on the head of the Sunny. 

With Luffy, he was content. 

"Hey Mugi." 

"Yah Torao?"

"Thank you."

A laugh blossomed from those beautiful lips, "What for Torao?" 

"For being you." He replied easily, burying his face in wild curls. 

"Shishishi, Torao is silly." Luffy chuckled, turning slightly to wrap his arms around the older man's waist to bury his face in his exposed chest. 

“I'm not silly." He grumbled, but wrapped his arms around Luffy regardless, lazily pulling the strawhat into his lap to better hold him. 

"Torao is very silly. You act like it's not my job to take care of my pirate husband!" 

Law almost rolled off of the Sunny's head, choking on his own spit “What the hell are you talking about Mugiwara?” There his heart went again, slamming against his chest so hard it felt as if it would bruise. 

Again with that ridiculous giggle of his “Nami says we’re pirate husbands. Whenever she spots your sub she yells ‘Luffy! Get your ass up, your husband’s here!’” He squeals in a surprisingly accurate mimic of the navigator’s voice. “That's what we are right?” 

“God, I know you were raised by mountain bandits, but you seriously have no idea what marriage is do you?” Law hissed, trying to conceal his blush at the images the title painted behind his eyes. 

Luffy’s brows scrunched, his pouty lips falling to a frown. “Well of course I do I’m not stupid. It’s when two people love each other and hold hands and kiss and promise to only hold hands and kiss each other til they die.” He retorted, lifting their intertwined hands to Law’s face, looking up to him as if he, Trafalgar D. Water Law, was the ridiculous one. 

“That’s a gross oversimplification.” 

“BUT! I’m right!” 

“Far from it.” Law sighed and rolled his eyes, watching the younger captain with an unreadable expression before his golden eyes followed the waves just to the side of Luffy’s face. Not trusting himself to look him in the eye. 

“Marriage is a binding contract, a commitment. It's not just holding hands and kissing someone your whole life. It’s… dedication. To promise to be by someone through thick and thin, ‘through sickness and in health’ as the vow goes.” his eyes become unfocused, mind wandering back to his parents. 

“It’s the promise to love someone, regardless of their flaws, enduring them even, in the name of a lifelong bond to someone they are connected to mentally, emotionally and-” he cleared his throat “sexually… People like us, pirates, two men, wanted men at that, don’t get married. It’s simply not in the cards for people like us. Nami was just teasing you.”

The pair were silent for a moment, simply watching the waves intertwine endlessly, hearing the distant voices of their crews behind them but minds wandering elsewhere, to the abstract and intangible realms of their thoughts. 

After what felt like hours Luffy sighed, pulling Law’s hand into his lap to study the unyielding flesh. “Well then we really are pirate married huh?”

“Mugiwara were you not listening t-”

“We’re dedicated to each other, right?”

“Well yes, b-”

Luffy brought a finger to his lips, chiding him with a soft tap.

“Not like to our crews or alliance or whatever like to each other. I’d do anything for you, and you’d do the same for me.” He couldn’t help but smile at the sight of the light blush dusting his lover’s cheeks, he looked ready to argue his point but Luffy continued. 

“And we’re together when we’re sick and healthy, ups and downs. You saved my life in Marineford, patched me up and put me back together. You didn’t even know me and you still helped me.”

Law grumbled, unable to stop the slight upturn of his lips that drew the younger captain in for a quick kiss. “I regret it every time we touch land, you’re nothing but a walking heart attack.” 

“I helped you fuck up that Mingo guy, and I carried you when you were hurt!” He pressed himself impossibly closer, their chests flush together and breath mingling, “We had a huge party after too remember? See? Good times and bad, we’re doing it together.”

Rubber fingers poked and prodded at Law’s stern face, pinching his cheeks and pecking little kisses along his jawline. “I put up with your crankiness, and your not-liking-bread-ness. You put up with me drooling on you and stealing your breakfast.”

The brooding captain muttered something under his breath but Luffy paid him no mind, leaning back slightly to get a good look at his favorite person. 

“I might not be smart like you, I can’t read good or make medicine and I’m really not good with plans like you, but I think we understand each other just fine. You’re good at stuff I’m bad at and the stuff you’re bad at, I’m good at! We connect with our minds and feelings. I love hearing you read to me, snuggling up in your lap when I’m sleepy, you make me feel safe and happy. I know you always have my back and I got yours, whenever you need me.” 

Luffy was starting to make a dangerous amount of sense, but he kept his golden gaze pointedly trained on the skyline to keep from cracking under his lover’s radiant smile. 

“Just because we’re guys and pirates don’t mean nothing. We love each other and we’re happy together. You’re happy right Torao?”

With a sigh and a slight smile, he met Luffy’s gaze. He was an adorable idiot sometimes. Insufferable mostly, but Law couldn’t find himself to mind too much. “Yah, I’m happy with you Mugi. There’s no one else I’d rather be with.” The older captain tightened his grip on Luffy’s waist and pulled him in for a kiss, reveling in the way such a simple gesture warmed the core of his being. Luffy was a simple man, and sometimes that kind of idiotic simplicity made just enough sense to ease his anxious thoughts. 

“Then we’re husbands.” The brunette mutters against his lips in a very matter-of-fact tone. 

Law knew there was no reasoning with the specifics of such a title with Luffy, if the younger man wanted to be pirate husbands he had no choice but to agree. Even if he felt that calling him his husband still did no justice in conveying his feelings for the man in his lap. He was happy if Luffy was and that was simply that.

**Author's Note:**

> Pragma — Enduring Love  
> In other words, it’s almost the opposite of eros (sexual love), pragma is a love that has matured and developed over a long period of time. The kind of old married couples who have been together since their teenage years and still hold hands, well, that’s a great example of pragma.
> 
> Ludus — Playful Love  
> However, a better way to describe it is the feeling of infatuation in the early days of romance. It’s the butterflies in your stomach, the giddiness you feel when you see your love walk through the door, and the feeling of never wanting to be without them.


End file.
